The Stable girl
by randomtvjunkie93
Summary: I was going homework and this idea just came to me while I was thinking about Daniel and Regina's story and if Emma had been raised in fairy tale land.


The stable girl

A/N: I was doing my homework on my laptop and my desktop background it SQ related so I was thinking about if Emma and Regina met in fairy tale world and this is what I came up with. Daniel will make appearances.

A 5 year old Regina ran into her room in her castle after playing for a while outside in the castle grounds. As Regina was about to fall asleep her mother called her in. "Regina this is Emma. She's going to be staying with us. Her parents have been killed and we have been asked to take care of her. So can you please show her around and help her if she needs it?" Regina smiled at her mom. "Yes mommy." She then turned to look at Emma. "Come on Emma I'll show you my room." As Regina and Emma grew up they became good friends even when Daniel's parents the local stable workers took Emma in her and Regina still remained close. When Regina turned sixteen she met Daniel and instantly fell in love with him. When Cora found out she knew she had to stop Regina form seeing him. "Regina you should not be around Daniel he is a bad influence on you. Maybe you should spend time with Emma she is your best friend right?" Regina nodded her head and went to stables and saw Emma there. "Hey Emma can I ask for a favor?" Emma turned and smiled at her friend. "Yeah sure Regina what's up?" Regina felt kind of bad for using her friend like this but this was the only way she could see him. "I need you take me to see Daniel. My mom won't let me see him if she thinks I'm hanging out with you she won't have a clue that I'm with him." Emma thought for a moment then agreed then after about two weeks of doing this for Regina she got tired of it.

When Regina came to see her again Emma refused to help her. "Come on Emma you promised me." Emma turned and glared at Regina. "I'm not your lackey Regina. I'm your friend and you're using me to see a guy who barley pay any attention to you. He's like a brother to me and he's busy and so am I so I can't always take you to see him we both have work to do." Regina stormed up to Emma. "What's your problem Emma? The first time I asked you to do this you have no problems but now all of the sudden you have issues." Emma turned away from Regina. "No Emma talk to me. What's wrong?" Emma sighed then decided not to tell Regina yet. "Nothing. Don't worry about it. Look there's Daniel if you want to stay and talk to him I'll stay in the stables with you so it looks like were hanging out." Regina smiled at Emma gave her a hug and then started talking to Daniel. As it got late Regina headed home and Emma and Daniel started talking. "Have you told her yet?" Emma turned to Daniel. "It's not that easy Daniel. She already has feeling for you." Daniel laughed. "Yes Emma that is the case. As you know is that I have no feelings for you I have my eyes on someone else and she has her eyes on me as well. The daughter of the women your father was supposed to marry she has feeling for me as I have for her and I have asked her to marry me and she has accepted I want to tell Regina so she knows I'm taken but you should tell her how you feel before I tell her this." Emma nodded. "Ok I'll tell her tomorrow she told she wanted to hang out so I'll tell her after we get back form riding." The next morning Regina woke up early got dressed and ran out to the stables to go riding with Emma. "Hey Emma you ready to go?" Emma nodded and untied her horse and Regina's and they hopped on. "Hey Regina I'll race you to the top of the hill." Regina smirked. "You're on."

As the horse's started running Regina could see Emma's horse was faster and the legs were stronger she knew would lose. Emma was waiting for her at the top of the hill when Regina rode up. "Emma that's cheating your horse is faster and stronger." Emma laughed. "You need to know how to train them right Regina." Regina pouted and then when she looked at Emma's smiling face she couldn't help but smile back. As Emma was about to tell Regina how she felt they both heard shouting and saw an army trying to take over Abigail's castle and Emma knew Daniel was down there. "Regina you stay here. Daniel is down there I need to make sure he's ok I'll be right back." Emma grabbed the sword that her dad gove her off of the side of the horse's saddle and attached it to her belt pulled out her sword and rode down there. She fought off a bunch of the soldiers until she found Daniel he was shocked to see her. "Daniel get out of here. Go up to the hill I left Regina there go wait with her let me finish up here." Daniel nodded and he jumped on his horse and headed up to the hill where he saw Regina. Emma finished fighting the soldiers and Abigail came out with her husband and daughter. "Emma thank you for helping to protect the kingdom." Emma bowed to the queen. "You're majesty you have always been kind to my family even after what happened with my father you are still like family and my father always taught me we protect family." Abigail smiled. "I would offer you my daughter's hand but as you know she is with Daniel now. Emma nodded. "Your majesty if you asked I wouldn't accept because I would never hurt Daniel like that. He will be a fine son in law and a great husband and maybe one day father." They both nodded then Emma rode off to meet up with Daniel and Regina. "Daniel we need to head back." He nodded and they rode off with Regina. When they got back Emma let the horses go free and let them run around and Daniel told Emma he was going to go to the kingdom to talk to the king and Queen about something and left Emma and Regina alone. Regina stood next to Emma while they were watching the horses. "Emma it looked like you wanted to tell me something on the hill so what's up." Emma sighed and looked at Regina. "Can you promise me you won't freak out?" Regina nodded then Emma took a deep breath than spoke. "Regina I'm in love with you and I have been for a long time." Regina smiled and threw her arms around Emma's neck and place a kiss on her lips. Before Regina could pull back Emma responded to the kiss and when Daniel came back he smiled and started cheering. "Finally. I was wondering when she was going to tell you. Now Regina I wanted to tell you that I am marrying Abigail's daughter which is why I can't be with you." Regina smiled. "I understand Daniel you have to be with who you love." Suddenly one of Abigail's knights rode up. "Emma some army is trying to take over your family's castle we need you."

Emma kissed Regina jumped on her horse grabbed her sword and followed the knight. When she got close by she saw the army was the same one that killed her parents and she wanted to avenge them Emma got in the middle of the battle and she was so focused she didn't notice a solider coming and a sword stabbed through her chest. Regina had just ran up and she saw Emma fall she tried to runt to her but Daniel held her back. When the battle was over Daniel let Regina go and she ran to Emma. "No Emma wake up. Please I can't lose you I just got you. Emma please come back to me." Regina kissed her and Emma opened her eyes. "Emma you're alive. Yeah the sword had some curse on it so it looks like true loves kiss saved me." Regina smiled and kissed Emma again. Years later as Emma grew older she asked Regina to marry her Regina said yes. After Regina's parents passed Emma and Regina took over the kingdom and had a boy and a girl. Henry and Rosie and made Daniel and Abigail's daughter the god parents and mad their kids heir to the throne.


End file.
